


Rain - fiF&Fif [Arc 2]

by DaOrangeSoda



Series: family is Family & Family is family [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24446026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaOrangeSoda/pseuds/DaOrangeSoda
Summary: The Rain's time of crisis and the bond made from deathperation.
Series: family is Family & Family is family [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755349
Comments: 9
Kudos: 143
Collections: Reincarnation and Transmigration





	Rain - fiF&Fif [Arc 2]

He was the villain Stain and he should be dead.

At best, in prison, but he wasn't.

Instead he was watching one hundred and one battles on a man becoming the Sword Emperor.

It was an amazing waste of time in that it was a waste of his time but, by god, it was amazing.

The skill and ambition of fighting so many enemies just to be at the top.

To earn the title of being the absolute best at one particular skill by accumulating every skill.

Even though Tsuna had demanded he be in bed, his overseer didn't seem to care if he was about to open just healed wounds.

The knife wasn't the weight or balance of a sword but the satisfaction of slicing an item to smithereens when he mastered an absolute copy of the moves was incredible.

The resolve in the videos was inspiring as well.

Even if he was basically under house arrest in a house that wasn't his own he could still have some goal in mind while he recovered.

It'd be a long recovery since he should have been dead when recovered by Tsuna so he was fine with a bit of a wait.

He'd be willing to don the mask he'd so long ago tossed aside if only to have a seperation between his goal and his new civilian persona which would work a different but parallel goal.

His goal had changed remarkably since spending time with Tsuna while recovering.

If a hero didn't do his job it wasn't especially on the hero.

Tsuna had reasoned without government intervention there would always be heroes but with financial incentive, fame and leeway of course other types would push themselves in.

Villains were hurt the same with discrimination, unjust laws and a push to have the ideal opress the lowly.

What overlap did these two areas have?

Stain had recalled the hero commision posters, the government and military posters and the millions of other posters put up by the rich in a thorough campaign to have every kid desire to be a hero.

It was a world where it was hero or bust and the kids who wouldn't make it were never going to be worth more than just a civilian that "got in the way". 

Tsuna's distaste ran deep and his babysitter had said it was Tsuna reflecting.

When Akaguro asked he was given a simple explaination out of Tsuna's earshot.

"In another life, Tsuna was pushed into being something he wasn't at fourteen. When he sees the highschools dedicated to raising heroes he's bitter about it. Tsuna doesn't like to kill, he doesn't even like fighting." 

And Stain decided he could follow Tsuna in every way he could, even as the civilian Akaguro Chizome because that guy had summed Tsuna up as well as anyone could.

"But he will fight for what he believes in."

And Tsuna would, wouldn't he?

He's seen it in the haze of fire and blood when he'd been recovered.

He would see it in the future.

So Akaguro followed the man's path to the Sword Emperor if only to be a sword used by Tsuna in the future.

He'd be the blade used by the man who would change the future.

He'd dreamed it.

And the blue ring on his finger promised it.

Akaguro was in bed because he'd been thoroughly guilted into submission.

"I just healed that bone! And you broke it just perfectly so it'd stab your lung. Are you happy with yourself?"

He was because he'd been imitating a very skilled technique and noted to look up Shigure Soen Ryu later and Tsuna's scolding wouldn't change a thing.

"You gave me the videos." It was a poor defence but it didn't take a lot for Tsuna to forgive and Akaguro would take advantage even if it did sound lame.

"I didn't! I was practicing and that idiot gave them to you. Do you know how those end? Squalo cut off his hand for that title. I just fixed you, you're not allowed to do that!"

Cutting off a hand?

Ignoring Tsuna's ongoing rant about his health, Akaguro went through the videos mentally.

He hadn't even noticed but the odd grip he had on his blade for his left hand made sense now.

It wasn't a grip because it was a sword embedded into a prosthetic. 

The commentary from the future version of Squalo on the videos of him in the past made for a perfect side by side comparison.

He'd seen the attacks and play fights he sometimes had with his flamboyant assistant and Akaguro enjoyed it with an educational glee to see how he could hold himself once he mastered the techniques.

He brought up his left hand.

Was it the dominant hand or did it have to be left?

Tsuna slammed his hand to his side, "Don't."

Akaguro let himself be tucked into the bed, practically restrained.

"Bed rest. I honestly thought it was a rain thing but I guess it's just the type of people I'm forced to be around, isn't it? Divine punishment? Is self preservation such a lacking thing?"

Tsuna was about ready to explode from his little rant.

There was a noise of derision from Akaguro's caretaker.

"You're just a coward."

Tsuna is practically ripping his hair from the voice of their third party.

"I lived a great life until I wasn't allowed to be a coward and then what happened? I died! I died so many times it surpassed lifetimes. I don't even get superpowers in this life!" 

Tsuna was getting higher in pitch as he explained that he wasn't the one missing out because he was a coward.

Akaguro kept to himself because regardless of what Tsuna was complaining about he knew when not to poke the bear.

"Do you get to complain when you killed me in many of those lifetimes?"

The third voice was moving further from the room, trying to slip from Tsuna's wrath. 

Tsuna looked frustrated and the drugs that had been forced down Akaguro's throat were starting to get to him.

He sleepily blinked.

"I apologized! You killed me in a million more. Don't think I'm not mad at you. You're the one letting him do this, we had a deal Byakuran!"

The yells were ignored though Tsuna made a valiant attempt at being heard for just once in his life.

Now that it was easier to breathe, Akaguro needed a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Previous: Storm | Next: Cloud


End file.
